This new Bouvardia originated as a mutation from the breeding stock plant Roxanne. The particular mutation was selected by me in 1989 for propagation and testing because of the distinctive coloration of its blossoms. Specifically, the flower is a lobed tubular corolla which is double. It is deep reddish pink in color. The selected plant was propagated by me in Roelofarendsveen, Holland through several generations of cutting propagation to establish that its distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.
Breeding efforts commenced 1984 in Roelofarendsveen, Holland where the breeding stock is maintained. My new variety, Redrox, differs from the mother plant, Roxanne, in that it has soft red flowers.